naruto_new_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Jinsoku Bijone
'''Jinsoku Bijone '''is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He is the only living member of his clan able to activate the Shinkugan, earning him a shaky reputation within the village early on his life. Jinsoku's patriotism drives him to utilize this power to prove himself a worthy assistant to the Hokage at a young age, and eventually a young Jounin Sensei. After losing those he has sworn to protect on multiple occasions, the only thing driving Jinsoku is his desire to fix his mistakes and his dedication to his village. =Background= Early Life Jinsoku was born to two refugees of the 4th Great Shinobi War, originating from the Hidden Rain Village. When his parents told him stories of how they found solace within Konoha, the young Jinsoku became very enthuiastic about his village, a trait that would stick with him and influence him greatly. At the age of 4, Jinsoku awakened the long dormant kekki genkai of his clan, the Shinkugan, when he absorbed and reanimated a rock that had almost fallen on him during a walk.This frightened his parents, family friends, and the village at large after news had spread. The only recorded cases of the Dojutsu being used were long ago, thus forgotten about, but involved great battles, powerful shinobi, and destruction. The only one not afraid of Jinsoku's powers was his grandfather, who was only enthuiastic about Jinsoku continuing the clan's legacy. After the Hokage got word of this, he demanded the child be put under surveillance by the ANBU Black Ops. 2 years later, Jinsoku enrolled in the Ninja Academy, graduating only another 2 years later at the top of his class. At the age of 10, Jinsoku passed the Chunnin Exams, becoming a prodigy and gaining a reputation in the village. The next two years, Jinsoku trained his abilities further on his own, especially his Shinkugan. After finally realizing the Hokage had eyes on him, he devoted all of his time to training, even shutting out most friends in an attempt to prove himself to the village's leader. The Hokage, now having been observing him for years, decided he wanted him in his force. He later revealed that at first the spies had been there for protection of the village, but soon after became a lengthy evaluation leading hope to Jinsoku's recruitment. Even though his parents were against the idea of a young child being apart of the ANBU, the Hokage's gestures and Jinsoku's resolve could not be battled. At the age of 13, Jinsoku became an ANBU commander and personal assistant of the Hokage simultaneously. The Hokage soon became a mentor and father figure to Jinsoku, who had now abandoned anything that wasn't his duties. Anbu Days In the following years, Jinsoku carried out many missions, and was praised by his elders and comrades alike. At the age of 18, Jinsoku became his best friends with an ANBU comrade of the same age named Etien Konoai. Using their combined speed, taijutsu, and ninjutsu mastery, the two became an unstoppable duo. They completed S-Rank missions by themselves on numerous occasions, earning them the title: "Duo of Combined Heavenly Skill". The pair's fame only lasted for a year, when Jinsoku and Etien attempted their last mission together. The threat was disguised as only a 3-enemy hostage situation, but after killing the shinobi and saving the hostage, the duo were bombarded by a 200-man private army of rogue shinobi hiding in the shadows. Etien was sneak attacked and suffered a fatal stab wound, dying immediately after uttering his last words to Jinsoku. Jinsoku was faced with a barrage of hundreds of kunai's flying at him moments after. The emotional trauma of losing his only friend and the intensity of the situation caused him to awaken his second stage of Shinkugan, Kamishinkugana. Using his new abilities, he absorbed the entire arsenal of kunais, and reanimated them into the form of fireballs, burning the land and structures in a huge radius and slaughtering the entire private army almost instantly. Jinsoku was incapacitated for weeks after using the Kamishinkugana, exhausting his body to almost fatal proportions and losing a substantial amount of blood from his left eye and burning his right. The shinobi was sure he had lost his eyes, but only after days realize they have a self-healing effect. After his recovery, he spent countless hours putting his eyes through pain and exhaustion, to improve their self-healing effect. He also vowed to only use the Kamishinkugana when it was absolutely necessary. Team 6 Afterwards, the Hokage strongly urged Jinsoku to honorably relieve his duties as ANBU to avoid any further trauma, and to pursue a career as a Jounin Sensei. Jinsoku reluctantly agreed, and soon after became the new leader of Team 6. On the Team's first mission to investigate reports of a disturbance in the lake of a small village just outside of Amegakure, they were attacked by a powerful kraken. Jinsoku used his Shinkugan to absorb the water in the lake and drown the monster, but only after losing one of the squad members during the battle. The tragedy led the other two Genin to quit the Shinobi Program, and Jinsoku to take a few years off from being a Sensei. During this time, he ventured on a quest to find surviving members of his clan after the passing away of his parents to a rare illness. He found only one, residing in Amegakure, an old man by the name of Yagen-sho. Yagen-sho had too activated the Kamishinkugana, and was dying from overuse of it's abilities. Before he eventually succumbed to the effects of his condition, he taught Jinsoku to master the use of Shinkugan to lessen the effect it has on his eyes. Jinsoku soon after returned to Konoha, deciding he was ready to become a Sensei again. =Personality= Due to his lack of childhood and trauma during his career, Jinsoku has a developed a bitter and conservative attitide. He is very assertive with every word he speaks, making anyone who he is speaking too feel inferior or putting them slightly on edge. He is not easily impressed or excited, which can be upsetting towards his students when they attempt to incite a compliment or proud response, and end up getting neither. Though he rarely verbalizes his thoughts on a matter, he is a very critical thinker, and can analyze a situation thoroughly in little time. He is very perceptive of his surroundings, and the emotions and thoughts of others. During his time as an ANBU Commander, Jinsoku developed strong, if sometimes brutal, leadership skills. He gained a strong sense of teamwork, and a natural ability to see how certain shinobi can work together, making him a very effective leader. He usually can develop a plan against a formidable opponent if working with others, but is very subtle and cryptic, sometimes causing confusion amongst the team. He is a very physical teacher, which is shown when he slaps one of his students for suggesting he should wear a flak jacket, which he explained later to be a lesson in trust. Even if Jinsoku's teaching methods are relentless, he depends on his team to trust him to be effective in battle. Pertaining to this, he regularly suprises his students when they see his complex plans come together. However morally debatable it may be, Jinsoku also takes advantage of real-life dangerous situations to teach lessons about combat, teamwork, and morals. Although Jinsoku's actions seem impulsive and ill-tempered, his anger is never shown on his face, which most of the time is completely uninterested and hard to read. One of his students made a comment on the matter, saying if he looks distressed, the situation must be really bad. He rarely gets emotional, emotion being something he learned to avoid during his days in the ANBU and especially after the loss of Entien, Hoza, and Yagen-Sho. He is ongoingly teased by his students for his constant disinterest in anything, which usually ends in a punch or slap to one of them. It should also be noted that Jinsoku is very fond of flowers, sometimes even smiling when he interacts with them. This remains unexplained to his team and comrades, who think of it more as an enigma then something worth mocking. =Appearance= Jinsoku is a fit, and midly short man with grey eyes and dark hair. He has a a narrow jawline and sharp facial features, and it is noted by Yuri that he is too handsome to look so annoyed all the time. Currently, his typical outfit includes a white jacket with a red stripe across the torso and Konoha insignias on the shoulder. The jacket is usually zipped down halfway with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and has a high collar. Under his jacket is a light brown undershirt. Jinsoku wears navy blue capris, with the typical Kohona bandages and utility pouch wrapped around them. He also wears navy blue hand protectors and navy blue sandal boots that have two straps going up his ankle. As a child, Jinsoku wore a loose, long sleeved, navy blue, turtle neck that covered most of his jaw, and sported typical navy blue sandals and grey cargo shorts. After graduating from the academy, he added a forehead protector to his attire, and a different shirt that was no-sleeved, navy blue, and donned his clan insignia on the back. During his ANBU years, Jinsoku wore the standard uniform consisting of simple blue suit, strapped up sandals, arm guards, and the standard flak jacket. In addition to this, he also wore bandages on either arm and sported a shortsword resting across his back hip. His mask was designed to look like a dragon, and has long ears, horns on top, and green and black markings. Along with this, the mask had large four-pointed-star shaped eye holes, in order for Jinsoku to more effectively use his Shinkugan. He also wore a dark green cloak in rain or other severe weather conditions. =Abilities= Taijutsu Jinsoku is very adept in the use of taijutsu, as shown in various occasions throughout the anime. He is able to perform very advanced taijustsu techniques, and combines them with his intellectual prowess to coordinate his attacks and take down multiple enemies singlehandedly. Even as a child, Jinsoku has shown great skill in taijutsu, as shown we kicked multiple trees in half in a rapid succession at only the age of 12, after realizing he was being evaluated. During his time as an ANBU, he used his taijutsu to quickly dispatch of a gang of criminals. On another occasion, he quickly took out 3 armed thugs who were holding a hostage, using only taijutsu. He is also shown to not only have great taijutsu skill, but considerable speed, using quick motions to carefully dispatch enemies in sensitive situations. His speed is observed the most when he is seen sparring with Entien. In Part 1, his skills and speed are improved considerably, adding to what is already an expert understanding of taijutsu techniques. Jinsoku has also shown incredible reflexes, as shown in Part 1 when he blocked a stealthy assassin behind his back. He is also able to weave hand signs at very fast speeds, complementing his ninjutsu use. Ninjutsu Jinsoku relies heavily on ninjutsu, and uses it the most frequently. Being born into Konoha, he has a natural affinity for fire release, thus making it the skill he uses the most. His expert level skill in ninjutsu is rarely matched, and is almost always the deciding factor in a battle he's involved in. Although he mainly specializes in fire, he can also be seen using Earth and Wind techniques. Although his variety isn't very large, his extreme knowledge and skill in the fire release is enough to make up for his narrow roster of jutsu. He has even once emit hundreds of fireballs from his left eye, with the help of the Kamishinkugana. Most skills Jinsoku uses are very generic fire techniques, however, he has an arsenal of unique techniques to aid him in battle as well, his most prominent being the Flame Cutting Technique. During battle, Jinsoku frequently uses ninjutsu to not only attack his opponents, but also defend his comrades. His impressive intelligence allows him to use his skills tactically. This is shown on numerous occasions, one being where Jinsoku used his Flame Cutting Shot to sever a rope to drop a large obstacle to protect his team. Another example can be seen when he mixes his Flame Cutting Technique with one of his student's Wind Release to create a firey tornado and provide an escape for himself and his students. Bukijutsu It also worth noting Jinsoku's advanced skill in the use of weaponry. These weapons include kunais (most prominently), swords, shurikens, fuma shurikens, and bows and arrows. Durring his time as an ANBU Captain, he very frequently used a sword, becoming an expert with a blade due to his many years of service. He can be seen throwing a barrage of shurikens at enemies to cause a distraction, using a fuma shuriken in close combat, and has even proved himself effecient with the use of a bow, as proved during his battle against an aquatic monster before Part 1. Of all of these, however, Jinsoku's weapon of choice is most definitely the kunai. Jinsoku almost always uses a kunai in battle, and is extremely skilled with the blade. He can hold is own against giant swords and large amounts of shurikens, only using a kunai in his left hand. This weapon has proved to aid him effectively in close combat, using it has his primary weapon in most situations. Dojutsu Of all his abilities, Jinsoku's most powerful and unique is his rare Shinkugan eyes. Awakened at the age of 4 to save his life, Jinsoku is the only living member of his clan to have access to the Shinkugan's rare power. Although not much his known about them, it is clear the the main functions of Jinsoku's eyes act as a vaccum in the right and a reverse vaccum in the left, allowing him to trap and recreate entities through his eyes. Although the power may be devastating, Jinsoku rarely ever activates it, and it is shown to cause great sickness, fatigue, and even memory loss when overly used. However, when Jinsoku does activate his eyes, he as access to a whole new arsenal of combating techniques, and an overwhelmingly immense boost in his defensive skills. He also gains an increase in speed, power, and even critical thinking skills. He even once transformed hundreds of kunais into fireballs, when unlocking the power of the Kamishinkugana. The Shinkugan has done a lot of damage to Jinsoku's eyes. In one instance, it caused his eye to bleed profusely, and in another, his eye socket to burn out. It has also incapicitated him for weeks, and caused him temporary long term memory loss. Although it's power is immense, it's drawbacks are too significant for it to be used frequently. He is only been shown using it once during Part 1, to save his comrade from an oncoming giant shuriken. Category:Characters